


Sweet Rabbit

by Silvercloud



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Communication, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet Rabbit as a term of endearment, infinity war didn't happen, they really care about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvercloud/pseuds/Silvercloud
Summary: Thor is up in the middle of the night and Rocket joins him.





	Sweet Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> The guardians find Thor adrift and take him with them on adventures while also trying to find the asgurdian ship.   
> I'm trying to get back into writing and this is my first attempt.

The engine of the space ship hummed and rumbled spreading a calming white noise throughout the entirety of the ship. Thor sat alone in the small dinning area that had been hastily and messily set up when the Guardians had first gotten stolen the ship months ago. He had been lost in space for quite a long time before the Guardians had shown up and saved him. At first he had been adamant about getting back to his ship, to his people, to his friends, to his family. But it was quite difficult to find the large ship and as he spent more time with these people the more complacent he was to let the search take as long as it needs to. He—

“Hey angel. what are ya doing out of bed?” A half awake voice interrupted Thor’s thoughts. 

“ Apologies my sweet rabbit my mind was wandering”

Rocket rubbed his eyes, yawned, then started to climb up Thor till the norse god reflexively held him. Rocket normally didn't like when people held him or pet him, he wasn’t anyone’s pet and he didn’t allow people to get away with treating him as such. It was degrading. Mantis wasn’t the first to attempt to pet him and wasn’t going to be the last. All his life people tried touching him like he wasn’t a sentient being but some… Cat? Dog? Rabbit? Well, whatever he was he wasn’t some damned pet! No one went around trying to touch Quill, or at least no one that was considered normal. 

But then there was Thor, the Pirate angel and apparent god. Thor was different, he didn't hold Rocket like a pet, every touch Thor gave him was warm and in a way… comforting. Though he would never tell Thor that, he barely told himself that. 

Thor ran his fingers through Rocket’s fur with a soothing firmness to the touch. Rocket wasn’t one for constant grooming, having gone for longer than one would admit without maintaining his fur, but he had found himself unconsciously keeping himself cleaner. He was still a mess, that would never change, but he welcomed Thor’s touch and didn’t want to give the God a reason to stop. 

“Just as long as you don’t wander nowhere, it’s no big deal” Rocket said, trying to shrug off his insecurities. He knew Thor would leave one day, go back to his people when they eventually came across the ship. 

As Thor stroked Rocket’s fur, gently soothing it back into place from the disarray it had become while the raccoon slept. His sweet rabbit was very warm and it felt nice to hold him as they slept. He quickly had become used to the weight of his small body on his chest as he slept in their shared quarters. Oddly enough he could honestly say that he has been sleeping the best he has been in a long time. 

Thor kissed rocket’s forehead, trying to sooth his lover’s thoughts.   
“Anywhere I go, I will always return to you,” Thor said 

Rocket wasn’t convinced but he didn’t want to argue, he was too tired and Thor’s chest was too comfortable.   
“Who else would make Peter feel oh so insecure” Rocket laughed as he said it. 

“I am sure others will fill that role wether I am here or not. But as I have said I will be back if I leave”   
When you leave rocket thought tensing up as his agitation boiled beneath the surface. Thor felt this. He started rubbing his back in the way he knew rocket liked.   
“Groot would miss you” ‘I would miss you’ was left unsaid but not unheard

“I know”


End file.
